In the prior art, one power supply system is generally used to simultaneously supply power to a plurality of separate loads. The plurality of separate loads are electrically connected to a plurality of power connectors through a single mainboard, and are electrically connected to busbars of the power supply system through the plurality of power connectors.
Due to different working conditions for each load, an overload may occur in one of the plurality of separate loads. An overload in one load raises the temperature of the entire load system. The mainboard may burn out if the temperature is too high, which could lead to paralysis of the entire load system, fire, and other security incidents.